


Slender Hope of Life

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Elrond's Encyclopedia of Cryptozoology [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Cryptozoology, Fingolfin is Slender Man, Fingolfin is a cryptid, Gen, Helcaraxë, Mention of canonical death of Elenwë, Thingolfin, by Elrond, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Not all those who went missing on the Helcaraxë were lost to the ice





	Slender Hope of Life

As though the grinding ice and freezing snow were not enough, there were other horrors that walked the white wastes.  And not all those who went missing on the Helcaraxë were lost to the cold.  It is said that Middle Earth is filled with strange creatures beyond count, and that is true.  But some are much stranger than others.  And some are deadly.

Many tales were told on the ice, huddled close by the fire to stave off frostbite, but this tale was not among them.  It was not until the horror was left far behind, or so they thought, that any dared to speak of it.  Of the walking shadow that haunted the ice and stole loved ones away, never to be seen again.  Those who saw it described it as having a tall, spectral form.  And while slight in build, it was unbelievably strong.  Its long arms and long legs made it sufficiently man-shaped, but were just disproportionate enough to be disturbing—more akin to something out of a nightmare than the waking world.  Perhaps the most harrowing part, however, was its face—for it had none.  Only a blank, expressionless mask.

This creature, seemingly conjured out of the dense fogs to pursue them in their exile, overcame even the strongest among them.  But it preferred to prey upon their weakest, and it claimed many children.  It even took Elenwë, and Turgon himself could not save her.  There were also some that in the madness of their terror cast themselves into the sea.

When the Noldor arrived in Beleriand, they thought the creature left behind.   And for a long while, they heard and saw nothing of it. 

But that did not last. 

One night, a heavy fog crept over Hithlum, and with it the shadow walked.  It came even into the corridors of the high king’s palace and all were powerless to stop it.  Those that had endured the terrors of the Helcaraxë well remembered the particular pervasive dread that overcame them once again.  

At the dawn of the next day, a child was discovered to have gone missing.  She was girl of nine years old, with bright eyes and dark hair, and a smile always on her lips.  No one questioned her fate. 

And so, whenever the fogs came to Hithlum, a few more of the Noldor disappeared each time.  It was only afterward noted by the more observant among them that the creature never came for the king or his blood-relatives.  It was also said that the body Thorondor bore back from Angband to Turgon, though broken, had unnaturally long arms and legs.  But it had no face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as "Thingolfin," a (crack) idea for a Thingol/Fingolfin ship. Then it became Thin-golfin, then Slender Man version of Fingolfin. Because that makes more sense? Not really, but here we are. Much gratitude to [actuallyfeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor) once again for inspiration.


End file.
